She's A Rebel From Suna!
by xXKatie109Xx
Summary: What do you think would happen if Sakura was from Suna! And she comes with the siblings to the Chunnin exams? Emotions run high and boys fight for the girls and Gaara is jelous? Final Chapter is up!
1. She's The Rebel

Chapter 1 - She's a rebel from Suna!

Author's Note: This is my 4th chapter yay! I know I am proud of me too! I will be featuring alot of Flyleaf music in this story because I love their music. Mostly the famous ones like 'Iam so sick.' 'Cassie' And 'Fully Alive' Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Blah Blah oh that was all I had to say without getting sued! Yippee.

(We start our ninja quest with a little baby and yes there are time skips and alot of them but I want to get my point across fastly and efficiantly)

A woman in her 20's screamed "PROTECT THE BABY!" She screamed to the clan. The ninjas of Suna guarded the pink-haired baby with green eyes with their life as the Kazekage and his wife fought to protect the city of Suna. Without a doubt they sacraficed their lives to protect this city.

In their will they left some major details.

_On the paper:_

_To all people who will read this:_

_I Hisashi Haruno, The Kazekage of Suna, leave my city to Hizshi Sabuko. (aka. Gaaras father) I leave my ninja weapons to their family._

_I Sakuhana Haruno, Leave this earth with my belongings to the Sabuko family to spilt with my daughter Sakura._

_We both leave our daughter in the hands of the Sabuko family. We leave this world with hopes that she will to become a ninja and make both of us proud. Her powers will match of most demons. We leave this world with honor and pride. We both shall be watching all of this city with the past Kazekages of our city._

That was all that they pointed out. And it was followed out. The Sabuko family had given their all to protect Sakura. She was a beautiful baby.

Because both families had no mother it was difficult to take care of two babies with the power to wipe out an entire village as soon as their born.

But thats where nanny's came in. Temari and Kankuro grew to like their new brother and sort-of-sister.

**7 Years Later...**

Sakura and Temari got along famously. They both looked beautiful for being 7 1/2 and 10. Temari was almost done completing the ninja academy and Kankuro already passed (Lets say Temari is younger than kankuro ok?) Everyone learned of what was in Gaara and hated him. But then there was Sakura, she talked with him like he wouldnt harm a fly. They were the center of attention. But never was it a good thing. Because they knew of what he was, they treated her like dirt because of what she hung with. They would always say "You are who you hang with! And you hang with dirt!"

But yet she didnt care...And that puzzled Gaara until one day. It was Gaara's 8th birthday and people were picking on him. He was scared.

Sakura stood inbetween them. She scolded them furiosly. As they ran like rabbits.From then on Sakura and Gaara became the best of friends.

**5 Years Later...**

"Sakura." gaara said. She looked at him while running through the forest, carefully and stealthly nearing Konoha. "Yes?" She asked

"How was Kankuros back the last time you checked him?" Temari nodded curiously. When the team was on a mission Kankuros back was kicked harshly, putting him n a hospital and out of the exams. Sakura nodded. "Well he should be fine but that kick was definatly holding alot of chakra in it. I swear if he does step into the exams, it will and would be his last time as a ninja." She said sadly

Gaara and temari nodded. They understood if Sakura talks about the medical feild it is true. Its always good having a medic on your team. "We're almost there." Gaara said. The girls nodded. The Chunnin Exams were held in Konoha this year and they dont want to make a intirely bad impression by being late.

When they reached the place Temari wanted to site see alone. So that left Gaara and Sakura alone. They unpacked and stocked up on supplies. "We should be at least somewhat concerned, who knows what they have in for us.' Sakura stated unemotionally.

gaara simply nodded. "We should see who Temaris killing." Sakura said. Gaara nodded and fanished in a mixture of sand and water. Sakura vanished with the water gaara with the Sand of course.

End Of Chapter 1! Reveiw please!


	2. Welcome to the Chunnin Exams Pinkie

Chapter 2 - Welcome To The Chunnin Exams, Pinkie!

Author's Note: Woah! I did not know my story would be liked by tons of people already! Well if your reading this then DUH! THANKS ALOT! I really like to get like 15 reviews in the first day! Enjoy!

Gaara and Sakura tracked down Temari only to find her holding a boy in a cape with goggles upside down. Two little shrimps crying and three boys trying to handle it. There was a loud mouth blonde a brown haired artist and a mysterious Uchiha. The three were obviously ninja.

They both disappeared before anyone sensed them. They reappeared in a flash upside down on the tree. "Temari." They said in unison.

Temari flung the kid nervously. "Uhhh. Hi you two. I was just um.. enjoyng myself?" She asked nervously. Fear evident in her eyes.

Sasuke was shocked though not showing it. 'Pink hair? more along the fact I didnt even hear or see them come!' He thought

naruto was claming down the kids. 'Woww...shes hot' Thought Sai was the first to speak.

"Well are you three here for the Chunnin exams?" He asked. Sakura nodded. He smirked. "Well Welcome to the Chunnin Exams...Pinkie."

She silently gasped. She growled. She disappeared in a flash of water. They all gasped. (the ones on the ground only)

She grabbed Sai in a blast of water. Her eyes were glowing blue. He silently gasped. He was dead. "Give me one reason why you dont think I wont kill you. Right here right now." She growled "Because if you do we wont be able to register for the exam. Just kill him later. You might get a bonus for being ruthless." Gaara spoke. She hissed at him. But then nodded. She disappeared in a whirl of water.

Temari sighed in relief. "Watch it there. You dont want to get _her_ mad. Let alone get her mad at us for stopping her entertainment." She spoke in a warning tone. She grabbed her fan and whirled it around herself. She too disappeared.

"wait whats your name?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke uchiha correct?" Gaara asked. Sasuke nodded. Gaara nodded back. "My name is Gaara of the desert." And he disappeared in a wave of sand.

Sai was shaking. "Oh crap now I am all wet. Damn women.Well if we go to this exam, we're screwed."He stated plainly.

Naruto nodded. They all went their seperate directions.

_BACK AT THE HOTEL!_

"I still cannot believe you almost killed that twirp." Temari teased. Sakura smiled sweetly. "Well if someone hadn't almost killed a ninja academy student let alone the third's grandson, then I wouldnt have had to come get you, nor Gaara." Sakura pointed to the guy who was on the window sill looking out into the city.

"Hmph!" Temari said in defeat. They were to go directly to the orientation in 10 minutes.

"Alright we should leave soon. lets get ready." Sakura suggested. "Yeah." "hn." Was what she got.

Sakura changed into her normal attire. It consisted of a black skirt like Temaris some fishnet leg-thingys like temaris. And a black top with a red circle and three swilvals in blue. She grabbed her kunais and scrolls and shurikens. Gaara also changed (He looks like he did in Naruto 2!)

They grabbed their stuff and disappeared. They reappeared in the building shocking everyone. They're two guys standing infront of the door.

Sakura kept walking. Everyone suddenly asked her "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" "UP TO THE THIRD FLOOR! BAKAS!" She screamed back. Just then the boys disappeared and cancelled the jutsu. Everyone 'oh'd' her. She rolled her eyes.

Just then an ugly boy came up to her. "Hello! I wish to ask you to be my girlfriend! I will protect you with my life!" He said.

"Um. How about the day I drag you down to hell?" She spat coldly. So not in the mood for this!

Lee looked down and walked away sadly. Tenten stood up for him. "Hey give him a break! And be nicer next time!"

She gasped dramtically. "Oh Lee! Would you please go out with me! Oh your soo cute! Awww.. Aww do I look like I fucking care?" She spat

Lee went back to being depressed. Tenten Shot at her.. "LOOK I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE YOU MESS WITH THEM YOU MESS WITH ME! GOT IT MS.DRAMATIC?" She shot . Sakura smirked "No I dont get how Leaf ninja are this emotionally challenged. God, Hey Gaara? Are all of these jokes so dramactically and emotionally challenged?" She asked. Gaara smirked. "Not exactly all of them, just a good percentage."

Sakura smiled. Then gave a death glare to Tenten. "lookey here miss nine-nine, I dont give a shit if you actually want to talk to me. Just make sure when you do. Its not too hard for you and your friends to understand. Got it? Get it? Good. Now runalong and sharpen those worthless weapons of yours. You might as well get a head start on dying." She hissed. Tenten shook violently. neji stepped in. "Thats enough Tenten, they are cleary not worth it." He hissed. Sakura mimbled something like 'Stupid Branch memeber ruining my chance to kill that whore.' And neji was the only one who heard it. 'Oh this girl has a mouth that needs to be destroyed. Lee walked past her. "I still will protect you with my life Sakura-san!" He pledged with his Gai-pose. She rolled her eyes. "You might just want to worry about your self."

lee frowned and walked away. 'Too easy.' Sakura thought.

Temari and Gaara were smirking through the entire thing. 'Just like her' temari thought.

They walked up the stairs. With people following them. The people behind them had a scared and nervous look in their eyes.

Gaara rolled his eyes. 'Pathic little weaklings.' He thought.

Sakura noticed that Gaara had an annoyed look in his eyes and so did Temari's only Gaaras had a bloodlustful look to them, but they always did so everything was going well. For now

They all entered a room filled with ninja from all around the world. Star. Mist. Grass. Lightening. Fire. Some Suna. And the new comers to this exam. Sound and Cloud and Rock

Though Sakura didn't show it. She was worried and a bit nervous.

She noticed right off the bat that the sound and cloud ninjas had a high chakra level. And they looked like they had it out for the Leaf ninjas.

Even though the Leaf and Sand villages shinobi will not show it. They are allied nations. Grass was allied with Sound. Sound was allied with rock. Rock was allied with Cloud.

'Definatly people who I might not want to mess with.' She thought. She then sensed a hidden but still noticably high Chakra level in the Rock and Grass ninjas. 'Espeacially that one grass ninja.' She thought worriedly. Just then he/she looked over towards her. Directly towards her.He/she gave her a bloodlust look which sent shivers down her spine.

Gaara noticed this and looked at him angrily. 'This exam is off this year. Theres at the very least 2000 shinobi trying out.' He thought seriously. 'Could they all really be here for these stupid exams? Or are they planning something?' As soon as he stopped Sakura telopathically

talked to him.

Bold Letter-Sakura

Normal-Gaara

**'Gaara something is off' **Sakura told him as the three walked to a corner.

'I know. Its strange how there are many more nations this year than supposively'

**'We should keep focused and not let anything suspicious pass by. This will get ugly. I know it.'**

'Yup.' **'Dude. Did you see that grass ninja? He looks scary. I cant even tell if its a girl or a guy. Its scary. And you know not too many thing scare me. Now that adds up to 3 things that scare me. Great. just great.'**

'Well look on the bright side. Kankuro isnt here so he cannot scare you with his barbie dolls and Sensei-baka cant nag you on fashion advice.' He stated plainly yet teasingly. (Note Gaara and Sakura are more social than you think. hint hint wink wink!)

**'This exam is grade A ASS!' **

"Shut up you maggots. Welcome to the Chunnin Exams! I am your procter of the 1st part of the exam! Follow me!" Ibiki stated happily. Ibiki squealed in delightment.

'Oh the joy. More like it makes me ears bleed' Gaara thought sarcastically. **'Just like when we heard Paris Hilton sing 'stars are blind' right?'** Sakura asked joking around. Gaara simply smirked

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS THIS IS HOW THE FIRST EXAM GOES! WAIT A SECOND! 2000 NINJA! WOW THATS ALOT! SO HERES WHAT WE'LL HAVE YOU DO INSTEAD YOU WILL EACH-"

Haha Cliffhanger! Woohoo! One more chapter to make before September!


	3. Sisters and brothers

Chapter 3- Sisters and Brothers

Authors Note: Yeah Sorry if it took too long. Hope its worth the wait!

"Alright then you will pick a person from each group to answer a question. If they dont get it right. Then your team fails.

During the 2nd round of this exam. The same person must do somehing. If they do it incorrectly their team fails. Got it?" Ibiki said. They all nodded scared to death. "Alright then I shall give you 5 minutes to figure this out so hurry up!"

Lets see who I will put in this...

Chiyos Team- josh

Team 27- Rikku

Team 12- Isabella

Gaaras team -Sakura

Mist team- Shishi

Gai's Team- Lee

kakashis team- Naruto

asumas team- Ino

Sounds Team- Dosu

Kurenais team- Kiba

Grass team- orochimaru (no it is him but they dont know that)

"Alright! Those who actually had the guts to do this. Step up!"

those stepped up. Most people quit. So it was really easy. "Alright! First up is Josh! You ready?" Ibiki asked. The boy nodded.

"If your teamates are injured and your medic ninja is healing as fast as they can...and you have to take on 12 men what would do as a leader?"

The boy shook nervously. "um...give orders?" He told them questioning the answer himself.

"Team Chiyo-Failed!" "Next up! Rikku!" The spunky girl stepped up. Sakura smirked. 'Lets see how rikku does.' though inner sakura was cherring Rikku on **'You go girl kick his ass to the pavement!'** Sakura and Rikku had gone on tons of missions together with a girl name Paine who was on Rikkus team. since they just found a new girl on Rikkus team, Sakura was always a sub. And a good one as that. when the Kazekage needed an extra person. She was on the top of the list, normally as a medical ninja. And this gave her alot of missions.

"Alright Rikku! What is the 25th Shinobi law?" He demanded to know. The blonde sighed. "A ninja must not show emotion. And no tears either. The mission is the top priority." She stated like she read it out of the dictionary.

"Team 27-Pass the 1st part!" A chunnin said. Rikku and her team smiled.

"Team 12! ISABELLA WILL NOT BE HERE TODAY SO...YOU FAIL!" The chunnin said harshly. Sakura mentally winced. 'Well that was harsh.' Inner Sakura nodded

"Sakura! You're up!" Ibiki ordered her up. She walked up calmly. She knew what he does and who he is. She knew almost everything abut Konohas interrogation team. "In a suduction mission. What is you're first and most important goal?" He asked. She smirked.

"I dont think that was a very tough question. It is to gather the information using your skills. When you have gathered the nesscessary information, you are to make sure no one is noticing whats going on and make sure the target doesnt remember a single thing. For example-Drugs and potions are excellent tools to use at bars. Jutsus and what not are more efficent for private areas." She stated easily

Ibiki held a shocked face. He smirked. "Impressive. Team 15-Pass with flying colors." He stated. She smirked evilily.She knew that one by heart seeing as she had been on 25 suduction missions in the past year of being a gennin.

She went back to her teamates who were smirking . She'd done good.

Everything else Sakura didnt remember.

Her team had fallen asleep.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS THE 2ND PART OF THE 1ST EXAM STARTS NOW! TEAM SUNA! GET UP NOW!" Ibiki yelled, he was slightly amused. Everyone stared at us.

I woke up first (ok Gaara and Sakura just rested their heads.) "Huh? You were saying something interesting?" I said with a cocky additude.

Just then Rikku Paine and the other girl Yuna got up and laughed. "Nice one Sakura." Rikku said happily. Paine nodded. Paine and Sakura were opposites,but they got along well. It was like they knew when to shut up and when to comfort each other...Almost like sisters.

Temari smiled. "ya know there is only one reason we fell asleep..." Temari looked at the Suna ninjas. and smiled

They all nodded. They closed their eyes. Ibiki frowned'What are they up to?' He thought.

When they opened their eyes. They were glowing certain colors. Temari was purple. gaaras red. Paine was black. Yuna was white. And Rikku and Sakuras glowed orange and blue.

everyone gasped. "We fell asleep loking at the weaklings surrounding us" They all said in unison.

CREEPY! Was what was thought in the other ninjas heads.

Now it was the Hokages turn to frown 'These Suna ninjas are ones to be feared here. I can guess who becomes Chunnin now!' He thought

Ibiki was nervous. 'That Chakra level was quite high. it was almost as if they are all connected to each other with Chakra. They all act like brother and sisters.' He thought.

Everyone from Konoha were actually looking foward to fightenting them. Well what they dont know wont hurt them right?

**End of Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. if you want to know what this Paine Yuna and Rikku look like.**

**Try Final Fantasy X and X2! They are the girls there**


	4. i will be more than happy to pull thegun

Chapter 4- I will be more than happy to pull the trigger.

Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG! PLEASE DONT KILL ME (not like you could cause I am the angel of darkness)

But anyway. i apologize.

Enjoy the next chapter.

Sakura was smirking through the entire first exam, Temari and Yuna were laughing. Gaara and Paine were just looking into oblivion.The usual.

The other villages were shocked at how well these Suna people take exams.

Sakura sat there watching people hopelessly fail or cowar away from them. and Ibiki. 'Gee I wonder why' Sakura thought _'Babies'_ Inner sakura said.

When it came time for Sakura to do the 'action' she found it wasnt much of an action at all. "Sing.A song,Haruno" She snickered at the effort he put into saying it.

the Suna team laughed at Ibikis stupidity. Ibiki looked at them. "Is there a problem Suna teams?" He said demanding to know.

Rikku was the first to catch her breath. "1- Your a baka. 2- You cannot change your mind,you wrote it down on the rules board. And 3- Sakura is the best singer in Suna. Anyone whos ever challenged her was pulled off the stage."

Ibiki was shocked 'This girl...shes something.Beauty Power. Popularity.Friends. No family. Wealth. And a voice?' Ibiki thought.

Sakura sighed harshly. "Bragging isnt getting us anywhere,lets get this over with."

Sakura stepped up to where Ibiki stood.

Her voice was beautiful and stood out among the crowd.

**_The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it_**

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Do you believe in God  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger 

When Sakura was finished silence and gapping girls and whistling boys were heard. She high fived her teamates from Suna.

"alright then...Team 7 8 and ten and Gais tteam from Leaf-passed. The two Suna teams passed. Sound passed. Cloud passed. Grass team-passed.Mist team passed. Lightening team passed. Congradulations. Meet your next protecter tommarrow at 9 sharp in the morning.DISMISSED!" All of the Chunnin and Ibiki said.

All of the Gennin ran through the door.

Ibiki frowned. "How special are those Suna ninja? Lord Hokage." He asked. The 3rd puffed smoke. " Three of them posed a threat to this world. They trained harder than Anbu daily. The other three pose absoultuly no harm to this village or the gennin.They are treated differently but that only helps them get stronger.

Many people fear the power. Others wish to obtain it.They never asked for this darkness. I once knew that pink haired girl well. Almost like my own daughter.when she came in for a vacation. She was happy. But now I see that the way of a Shinobi has taken a toll on her." He stated sadfully

Ibiki nodded. "So this one is trouble?" Ibiki asked. The third sighed. "No, shes not. They are all ticking time bombs though.That pent up rage has to come out you know." Ibiki nodded understandingly.

Out side a line of males a mile long were asking Sakura out until the Suna group disappeared.

ok I know its short Sorry. The song was Cassie by Flyleaf. i am getting bummed out about this story. Inspire me people! Give me a reason to live and write:)


	5. Good Luck

Chapter 5- Good Luck!

Authors Note: Yay I updated again this week! I am so proud of myself. I hope you like this chapter! In the bottom of my story I will have a notice for my clan members.Please read it and email me ASAP our next mission is posted below so read it and if you wish to join our clan or see what it is,email me please. I'll just tell you upfront though. We are extremely dark.

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto.Suck it up.

"God! Konoha Sucks! All those fucking boys are sooo fucking weak! And did you see that guy in spandex? He looked like a frickin tree!" Sakura screamed angirly at the top of her lungs. Gaara was currently restraining her from going out side of the hotel to beat the large group of males standing out side.And he was having some difficulty. He asked for some sand to help it was that bad!

on the bright side,Gaara still had most of his hearing.Temari was stapaling her ears shut.

"Shes loud!" Temari mouthed towards Gaara. He simply nodded. When Sakura relaxed he let go. Well,what do you think she did?She made a mad dash towards the door to kill something! So...obvious. "Just one! Just one little head popping off is all I ask!"Sakura said now being restrained by Gaara again.

"No." Gaara said plainly. He was trying to hold his anger too. He didnt like those looks the ninjas gave her. They were...well pretty lustful if you asked Gaara. Truth betold 200 popping heads would sound fine to Gaara.But no,there he was having to be the mature one...taking it like a man.

But he wasnt mature. So he let go of Sakura. "WHAT THE HELL GAARA?" Temari screeched. Making sakura and Gaara cover their ears with their hands. "We are going to beat some sense into those new fangirls of hers.The proper way." Gaara said plainly. Sakura smirked."Naturally."

They both calmly walked out of the hotel.A smirk on their faces.

When they walked out the door their it was...in all of its glory. The Fanboys! Dun Dun Dun! They screamed like little girls at the mall which made both Gaara and Sakura shiver.Sakura simply raised her hand to speak...

All went silent.

Sakura was shocked. "Um...ok thats cool.Um...hi! Just out of the blue..I am curious to as WHY THE FUCK THERE ARE OVER 150 MALE NINJAS HERE? AT MY TEAMS HOTEL!" She talked and then ended up screaming. Gaara covered his ears again. She whispered sorry to gaara. He nodded.

The boys all shivered at her deadly tone. But in the back of the group were 9 guys..all very fasanatated by this girl.

"Lee? What the hell besides beauty do you see in her?" Choji asked munching on chips. Lee looked towards sakura."Shes perfect!" Lee screamed. "Lee...My opinion counts here,she would not hesitate to kill you. She has that look in her eyes if you ask me."Neji stated.

"For once I agree with Hyuga" Sasuke stated.Naruto looked at gaara and Sakura. "They seem kinda lonely." He stated sadly.

"Wow , Naruto I think you actually said something smart." Shikamaru said.

"Akamaru seems to be really afraid of these Suna ninjas.Same with Shinos bugs." Kiba said. The boys looked at them asking them to explain.

"Akamaru can sense out how high someones chakra is , but this must be too high.Almost ANBU level. Akamaru wouldnt even come."Kiba said

"My bugs are able to sense types of chakras.(I dont know if its true but go along with it)" Shino continued."Her chakra seems to be level with that rikku girl and that Gaara guy. Gaaras has a sand tone to it. Rikkus and Sakura are almost the exact same. I cant tell the difference." Shino said.

The boys nodded. "These three.we should watch our backs during the 2nd exam." Neji adviced. "Good Luck." The boys said in unison.The boys nodded and walked home to get ready for tommarrows exam.

With Sakura. She just decided to beat it into them.They all ran away like little puppies.

It was funny for Gaara and Sakura though they didnt show it. They decided to go pack for tommarow.

End of Chapter 51 I am really sorry if its not long enough! I want to take it easy and slow though.

**To all of the AOD's we have a mission thats in effect as of 8/8/2006.**

**We are to infiltrait the ANBU headquarters under an ANBU protected name. Get in get the information on the group. Report it to me.I will give it to the leader.And wait for the next move. You have to register that name first.And take a fighting exam which shouldnt be too hard. We are also regrouping at the time for our next move seeing the number of ANBU right now increases daily.**

**The ANBU leader should not be there for the ANBU stuff which gives us a time to relax but still stay focused. This new Recrutitor ANBUUzumakiNaruto is the first person you'll meet from anbu. STAY ON HIS GOOD SIDE! He will be the one you fight angainst. The spin face arena is a fair good 10,000 people everyday. Watch your cover!**

**And Good Luck. To those of you who wish to know more email me or review it!**


	6. The Exams Been CANCELLED?

Chapter 6- The2nd Exams been cancelled?

Authors Note: I am sorry if this took a long time and I am really trying to make my stories longer but SCHOOL JUST HAD TO GET BACK IN THE PICTURE! So Yeah I am trying really hard people I mean Making the 2nd exam is really hard.

Thank You to all of my lovely reviewers!

**To Avangel: **Yeah I agree, Sasuke is a bastard. Thx for ur review

**To Shadowinthesky:** I am actually trying to make it long. Sorry if u wont like it like that.And I do think making the Exams in general are really hard.I had to do alot of research to make it kinda real.

**To xxX-sakura haruno-Xxx:** Thx for the review!

**To Sakura and Itachi Forever: **I like GaaSaku too. I dont know entirely yet if I want to pair her with Gaara. But my money is on that though.Thx for the review

**To Sakuraluvssasuke:** I am trying to!

**To Caralina: **I will but its hard! Thx for the review!

**To Puppyeye1:** Thx alot for the review!

**To Kakurine IL: **Do u live in Illinois? If u do thats cool cause so do I! Thx for reviewing!

**To Icecream Skittles Addict:** I will and I am working hard!

**To MistressBlossom:** Thx ALOT:)

**To Misfortuned Soul:** I will!

**To Assassin Of the Night: Thx for the reviews and wats ur penname for Spinface?**

**To sasukefaves: **Thx alot!

**To Lovestories: **Well heres the next chapter!

**To hot-ninja-babe: **Thx ur always reviewing and I like that!

**To SpeedDemon315: **thx soooo much! I LOVE U! j/k! (just kidding) Thx for reviewing!

**To sakura5656: **Thanks alot!

Wow that was alot of reviewers! Guess what though? I learned how to type without watching wat i type! I am a really fast typer now!And i am only 12! Cool!

Just to let everyone know! I am almost always contactable! I talk with people at you can see me as 'Katherine' or 'AkatsukisAngel' Talk with me! I'd love to chat! I am reachable from 3PM-7PM! Because schools coming around again. If ur an hour behind or ahead thats fine! Leave me a message! if you are already connected with LET me know ur name on it! I'll contact u!

Now I think I have blabbered enough. We should get to my next chapter!

Heres Chapter 5 of She's A Rebel From Suna!

Sakura finished packing and had two hours before the next round began so she went for a walk with Rikku.

They walked silently for a while...it was still comfortable though.

Rikku was the first to speak up. "I dont like this at all. Its not fair to Konoha." Rikku stated sadly.

Sakura nodded. "It is our mission though. And Suna needs us badly." She stated while kicking a lone rock.

Sakura thought curiously... 'They needed us for what though? They have Rock and Grass! They are just as powerful as Suna!'Sakura thought carefully.

**'Those bastards most likely want the Sunas bloodlimits and demons!'** Inner Sakura thought inraged by such thought.

"Hey Sakura? Are you ok?" Rikku asked worriedly. Sakura suddenly shook her head. Rikku looked at her with worry.

"I am going with my gut on this one. Rikku. Round up the group from Suna." Sakura stated sternly. Rikku simply nodded and disappeared.

'They are using us and I know it.' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura nodded shaking with fury.

Around 15 minutes later...Paine Yuna,Rikku,Gaara,and Temari were gathered in the hotel room.

"Whats this about Sakura?" Gaara asked questioningly.

Sakura paced back and fourth. "Isnt it odd?" Sakura asked them "What is odd?" Temari asked.

"How Sound needs Suna when they have Grass and Rock with them? Why would they need us?" She asked.

Rikku and Gaaras ears perked up a bit. Starting to question this as well. "I mean come on guys. There is a reason. And I think its for _our_ powers."

Sakura stated. Gaara and Rikku went full blast. "YEAH THAT DOES MAKE SENSE!" The two screamed. Sand was almost bursting out of Gaaras gourd and Water was leaking from the sinks.

Sakura sweatdropped. Paine looked baffled. "So they're after you three?" She said. Sakura nodded. "I am not so sure they want you or Yuna but hell I am not taking that risk. And you two need to calm down or they'll find out."

They sat down "Find out what?" Gaara asked. Sakura smirked. "I am telling the Hokage." Everyone gasped. "OMG SAKURA ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" paine whispered.

"Well Paine! Think about it! They are using us to kill innocent lives! Do we wanna look and act like the criminals? besides I heard that S-ranked criminal from Konoha,Orochimaru is leading this shit.We would be working with a CRIMINAL MURDERER!" Sakura said ending up yelling.

Rikku nodded. "I am with you now. we have ta stop this now." Rikku was always backing up Sakura so she wasnt shocked.

Gaara nodded sadly. Sakura noticed. "Gaara you'll be doing this for everyone. Including lives of Suna ninjas.No matter what the outcome." Gaara nodded.

"Well if they go in then so do we" Temari Yuna and Paine statted.

Sakura smiled. She thought about the briefing before leaving her home.

_Flashback:_

_" Your teams will make it to the finals two will stay in the crowds though.And then we strike.Konoha will fall." The Kazekage said laughing._

_Sakura looked concerned._

_End of Flashback._

"Alright lets go to the Hokage before anything happens." Sakura statted. Everyone nodded.

With the Rookie 9 and Gai's team. (did u ever notice this pharse ryhmes. "the rookie 9 and Gai' ?)

"So your saying that these Suna siblings.They really are stronger than gennin level eh?" Kakashi asked Naruto and Sasuke

they nodded. Kakashi took out his book. "Really now? I didnt even relize that." Translation-I already knew that.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind passed by and knocked some of the gennins off their seats.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Ino screamed.

Kakashi turned the page and giggled. "That was the Suna ninjas. My they seem to be in a hurry."

All of them stared baffled.

"We should hurry. We only have an hour." Rikku said.

Everyone nodded.

They darted towards the Hokage tower in a mad dash

When they arrived there. Their welcoming was anything but welcome.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Sakura screamed as all of them entered and slipped on the floor and flew infront of the smirking and laughing Hokage.

"Yes what is it?" Sarutobi asked. Sakura sat up. "Suna is working with orochimaru,Hokage-sama." The Hokages Pipe fell out and then went back in.

"Tell me everything you know Sakura."

The next hour...

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE CHUNNIN EXAMS HAVE BEEN CANCELLED!"

All of the Gennin gasped. Just then ANBU came in and arrested the Sound Gennin. The Grass and Rock Gennin and gave a scroll to the Suna ninjas.

End of Chapter 6! R and R plz.


	7. Depressing much?

Chapter-7- Depressing much?

Authoress's notice-AH CRAP! I AM SO SORRY! I had two projects in school to do. So i decided to publish my next chapter before i leave for Disney which is Sunday.Please find it in ur heart to forgive me. T.T

I was so bummed out that I forgot about the story. I had alot to do and my mind just blew up. Hopefully...This vacation will help my stories.

Um...if u wanna kill me go ahead. Because I just got a root canal so my face is numb.lol just enjoy the story and thx for the lovely reviews.

Sasuke and Naruto stood there. Shocked. Just plain shocked. The exams had been canceled? This was not Sasuke's day to get up.

Sasuke frowned deeply "how annoying' He thought

Naruto stood there...crying.

"NO! MY CHANCE TO BECOME CHUNNIN! RUINED!" Naruto screamed. he stopped and looked at the Sand siblings.

He growled. "YOU SUNA NINJAS ARE TO BLAME!" Naruto accused them. Sakura looked up from the scroll with a depressed face which sent Narutos anger rolling away.

Gaara looked at Sakura. 'This is the worst thing ever...' Gaara thought Sadly.

Even his demon was silent. Sakura was being transferred to Konoha as the peace treaty. She _was_ the peace treaty.

_The weapon. The tool._

You could see in her eyes how bad she felt.

Naruto looked at her with worry.

Sakura frowned and disappeared in a whirl of Water.

Naruto looked at the spot where she had stood not even 10 seconds ago.

"Was it something I said?" He asked. Sasuke hit him on the head. 'Wtf? She must be cranked up about something.' Sasuke thought deeply

Rikku looked on sadly. This was a sad day for the Suna group. Rikku had been tranfered to Mist as a last resort. They needed her. Even if it would mean she would never see her little sister again. 'She will never find out ...and thats the worst part' Rikku thought as she and her group disappeared as well.

(a/n yes I know it was sudden but I have to rush it along for dramatic effect.)

Gaara sighed as he and temari also disappeared. Today was not their day.

Gaara walked up to the room he and Sakura agreed to share to only find Sakura sitting on the bed in tears.

Gaara looked at her. She looked aweful. Red eyes. Holding herself as if she would shatter any second. He knew one day she would crack. but seeing as its under these circumstances it only hurt him more.

Gaara walked over to her and hugged her. She cried. "I dont want to leave" She whispered as more tears fell.

(a/n I know its OOCness. DEAL WITH IT!)

Gaara was teary eyed too. But for her sake he refused to let them fall.

Sakura eventualy cried her self to sleep and Gaara tucked her in and lied on his bed. Thinking of why things had happened like this.

_Meanwhile in the Hokages office:_

"So its decided then." The Hokage said. "Kakashi will take the Girl from Suna." The hokage declared.

Kakashi nodded. "Hai Hokage-sama"

OH YEA! THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE!  
GOMEN! I HOPE U LIKE IT THOUGH!


	8. This is Just the bEGINING

Chapter 8- This is just the beginning

Authoress's alert-Wee this is awesome. I actually updated

Chapter 8 IS HERE:)

Rikku packed up her things silently. Mist was something she was gonna dispise. She packed up her books clothing scrolls and all of her other things as did Yuna and Paine.

A silent tear swept past her eye.

Her sister...

Her baby sister would be living here from now on. She would be 8000 miles from her. And her sister doesnt even know that she is family.

But thats the way of the Ninja.

Rikku Yuna and Paine made their way past the door and walked out of the Hotel.

And out of Sakura's life.

_Please, please forgive me,_

Sakura woke up with a headache. She groaned and shifted on the bed. She recalled last nights mishaps.

Sakura missed a tear coming down. Thinking was definatly something she didnt wanna do right now.

She got off her bed and made herself a cup of tea. She sat down at the table and read through the scroll she was given.

_To Sakura of Suna._

_We hope the inconvience is alright with but as a ninja of now Konoha you are going to be assigned a new group._

_Sakura, you are to meet your new team and Sensei at 8:00AM the next day._

Sakura looked at her clock. 7:25AM. She was already running late.

She sighed and rolled up the scroll.

As soon as she got up Gaara walked into the room.

Complete silence.

_But I won't be home again. _

They nooded to each other.

Sakura walked past Gaara with a depressed face and she knew she was too upset to fight right now.

But...much to her dismay...she wasnt the only one who knew that.

Gaara looked at her retreating figure as it walked away to get dressed. Gaara sighed when he heard the door close.

At the same time both Sakura and Gaara looked at the clock. 7:30AM.

They had 30 mintues to either break the friendship. Start a relationship. Or say goodbye forever which follows the 1st idea.

They both sighed again. Gaara got a cup of tea and waited.

_Maybe someday you'll have woke up,_

Sakura changed into a new outfit. She wore a black skirt with balck tight shorts underneath. She wore a black top with a red line coming from the red circle on her back on arms. Going towards her hips and down through the skirt.

Sakura decided to put eyeliner and some light lip gloss on. And she was out the door.

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: _

She didnt even look at Gaara as she grabbed her kunai pouch and other weapons.

Gaara took notice. His hope of actually having her by his side was now demolished. Like cracking crackers in dust.

'Its now or never. I wish i had social skills.' Gaara thought as he walked up to Sakura.

She tensed. He frowned.

Sakura turned around and looked at him.

He went in for the kiss.

_Isn't something missing?_

She froze on spot. He pulled her towards him as she melted into him.. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart Sakura looked confused.

"Why now?" She asked.

gaara looked at her eyes. Sad.Hurt confused.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know _-

_You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me_

_  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

"Because I figured out what was missing."

She was speachless. Missing?

He smirked. "That was you.And I went to find it. Lucky me. You just want to run away."

She looked at him. He was sincere. "I didnt run away"

He smiled. "Your right...You were lost.But I found you."

"and what if i dont want to be found?"She asked.

"I am not letting you go."He said with determination written all over his face.

She smiled.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_"_Poor Konoha. They will have to deal with me." She said.

"Oh well for them. Tommarrow at nine?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled.

TADA! THE END OF CHAPTER 8 or is it 7 or is it 9? I cant remember. Review plz. Thank you to all my reviewers and my boyfriend. Oh and sry for the "Love sene" IT HAD TO BE PUT!__


	9. What a Day

Chapter 9- What a Day.

Authoress's note- Yeah I am getting back at my teachers by writing these stories instead of writing the pansy essay's. Lmao. Sucks for the teachers. I am not as sweet as I look or talk. Well.mostly look.Actually...I look and act AND talk like a bad girl. I didnt even do my music project. Which was to dance. Who in there right mind would dance? For a grade? Only a pansy if u ask me.

Anyway...on with Chapter 9!

Sakura woke up extremely confused. She was happy that Gaara was gonna date her. But sad because he was gone.

Oh well thats life.

She got up and brushed her teeth. Put her hair in a high ponytail. and wore her black top, with a black skirt and blood red pants underneath it. She grabbed her Ninja gear and headed for the door.

_Breakfast is for whimps...' _Inner Sakura said. 'Yeah it is' Sakura agreed.

She saw what she dreaded to see... "Uchiha." She said umemotionally. Sasuke looked up with an emotional face. His eyes lbetrayed all other looks, he was confused. "What brings you here? Arent u supposed to be back in Suna?" He asked.

She shook her head. "nah, i got sent here. Congrats. I am your new teamate" She said smiling.

"great..." Sasuke said. Sasuke sulked until Naruto popped up. He sulked even more.

"HI SASUKE TEME!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. Sakura covered her ears. "SHUT THE HELL UP U BAKA!" She screamed.

Naruto looked at her. He glared, "What are you doing here?" He asked. She smiled. She loved fights. So violent. "Well FYI u B-A-K-A, I am part of your team now. So D-E-A-L with I-T." She spelled most of it.She smirked when his mouth dropped. He didnt understand a one word she said. Oh hell yeah, this was gonna be fun.

While Naruto looked stupid, Sakura jumped up on a tree. Sasuke watched her every movement.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. She smiled. "Oh nothing..." She smirked. She grabbed a wave of water and shot it at Sasuke and Naruto soaking both of them. Naruto and Sasuke were pissed off. She smiled. "Dont look at me."

She smiled innocently. They glared at her.

_poof_

"yo." Kakashi Said as he appeared on the bridge. Sakura looked at the sky and then the sun.

"You told me to be here at 6:00 AM, yet you simply come at noon..." Sakura spat. Obviously unhappy. Kakashi frowned behind his mask.'Great...another Sasuke...only this one can kill me with a simple look.' Kakashi thought as he faked a smile. "Yeah well...er a black cat crossed my path so I decided it would be safer to go the other way."He lied again.

Kakashi got 3 glares.

Sakura looked around. Something was off. "Wheres that other kid?" She asked immeditatly. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"I dont know" Naruto mumbled.

"Hn."said you guess who

"He's Late..." Kakashi said

'Your one to talk" Sakura said.

"Yes but I can you guys cant." He said

" Well one. You lost your student. Two I got stuck with a bunch of idiots. and Three Shut up." She spat.

Kakashi looked at her. "Wether you like it or not, I am your new sensei. And you will show me some respect."He said getting angry.

Big mistake...

Kakashi looked at her... 'Uh oh...' Kakashi thought as he silently prayed.her eyes turned blue. Sakura grabbed his colar and threw him into the tree. "What did you just say to me?"

To be continued and i will start to actually update.

_to all people reading this. THIS IS IMPORTANT!_

_The following things have changed._

_- I have put all reviews on non notice (meaning I wont be alerted and I wont see that you have reviewed.)_

_If you have a question or important comment please message me on my profile._

_- I am currently trying to get over a really bad brake up and now there are three guys litterally begging for me to go out with them so I might be taking more time to write these stories because its stressful.(meaning I am gonna update more often.)_

_-My profile will be updated soon._

_- All AOD members- please contact me before 11/5/06 for mission breifing._

_-If you would like to Join Akatsuki or Angels Of Destruction please contact me on Fanfiction and it would be better to email me (please include your name ,age (not needed), your question, date (please put the date!), and fanfiction name.) If you would like information please go to my profile and email me. Also, as of 11/1/2006 I am now going to post update dates and I WILL UPDATE THAT VERY DAY! If i dont I will get it in ASAP_

_Thank You to all My Favorite Reviewers and The story will continue on the date below._

_11/10/2006-For Shes A Rebel From Suna_


	10. You Fooled Me Gaara

Chapter 10- Everybody's Fooled

Hi peoples. I updated. yay thx reviewers. I really didnt read ur reviews.sry...

The song is Everybodies fool by Evanescence

_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world  
_

Sakura let go of Kakashi. Her eyes stopped glowing all of the suddened and she dashed off.

She left Kakashi dazed and Sasuke and Naruto soaking wet and pissed off.

She dashed off quickly. 'Why is Gaara back???' She thought.

She could sense his chakra, and that scared her and surprised her.

_That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, dont you see me?   
You know youve got everybody fooled._

And thats when Sakura saw it... the day her life changed.

She saw Gaara passionatly kissing Ino Yamanaka. Sakura heart stopped beating.'Nooo...'

Gaara pushed Ino against the alley brick wall. Kissing her with little or no regret. Tears started to flow down Sakuras cheeks.

(AN-Im not good at this stuff.Its not my thing.Sorry.)

At this point Sakura let out a hushed sob,which didnt go un-noticed by Gaara's hearing. He looked up to see the teary eyed Sakura. Sakura sobbed again and ran off.

_Look here she comes now -  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when youre  
But now I know she -_

Gaara ran after her. 'Shit what the hell have I done? I came back for my sister's lugage that she forgot and this happens?' Gaara thought.

Sakura sobbed by the cherry blossom tree near her new house. 'Why? Why would they do that?' She thought inbetween sobs.

_Never was and never will be  
You dont know how you betrayed me  
And somehow youve got everybody fooled_.

Sasuke looked at her with pity. So thats why she left in a mad dash. 'Smart girl,But at the same time so stupid and annoying...' He thought.

Just then Gaara appeared in front of Sakura.He looked down at her. Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"Why are you crying Sakura?" Gaara asked lying, knowing what happend. Sakura sobbed harder. "Leave Me Alone" She said. Gaara glared at the tree. "Ninjas dont show emotions."

"OH YEAH RIGHT! YOU AND INO WERE SHOWING ALL EMOTIONS BACK THERE!" Sakura screamed.

Gaara shut his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? I did no such thing."

Sakura laughed. "Dont lie to me Gaara. I have eyes." She spat.

Gaara glared at her. He pinned her against the wall.

She gasped. "I did no such thing you ungrateful little brat. I loved you and you would call me a liar.Disgraceful."

He spat. Sakura cried harder. "Let me go!" She said as she heard a twist in her wrist.

_Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Cant find yourself,  
Lost in your lies_

Right as Gaara was about to smack Sakura a hand caught Gaara's.Gaara glared at the hand.

"_Uchiha..."_ Gaara spat. "Its not nice to hit a lady." Sasuke said.

Gaara let go of Sakura and pushed her into the ground. She gasped in pain. Sasuke looked at her. She looked horrible.

Gaara kicked Sakura in the stomach and walked off. "I'll be back ...Cherry Blossom." And with that gaara disappeared.

Sakura dragged herself up. Sasuke instantly helped her sit down.

_  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I dont love you anymore_

He let her rest. She coughed inbetween sobs. It was going to rain soon too.

Sasuke sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her back into her house.

He set her on what he thought was her bed. It was black and looked comfy. He heard a small "Thank you" and smirked. theres something special about this broken girl and he liked it.

'WAIT WHAT THE HELL!?' Sasuke thought. Sakura coughed again. He covered her with a blanket. He didnt want to get attached to this girl.

He got up and walked away. "We have a mission tomarrow. Dont be late." And with that he left.

_Never was and never will be  
You dont know how you betrayed me  
And somehow youve got everybody fooled._

Sakura sat up. She sobbed again. She ended up signing.

"**Never was and never will be  
Not for real that you can save me  
And somehow now youre everybodys fool"**

**And with that...she fell asleep.**

Alright thats the end. Seeing as I updated almost a week early the deadline for the 11th chapter will be 11/11/2006. Thank you to all my reviewers and please continue to review.

ALRIGHT! FOREHEADKAT IS BACK IN THE WRITERS PLACE! ...THING!


	11. Tears Dont Fall

Chapter 11- Tears Dont Fall.

**Major Authoress's notice- Yeah im like 5 days late sorry sorry sorry. School is a pain. Sad isnt it? Its the best excuse i have. Lol I'll try my hardest to update.**

_Sakura: WTH!? U MADE ME WEAK IN THE LAST CHAPTER!_

_Sasuke: At least she updated..._

_KAT: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? FYI I CAN KICK UR SORRY BLOODLINED BUTT OUT OF THIS STORY ANYTIME I WANT!_

_Sasuke: Like I wanted to be in it (TT is it that bad?)_

_Sakura: Well granted she DID MAKE ME WEAKER i like the story. comforts KAT_

_KAT: YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG!_

_Sakura: NOT IN THE LAST CHAPPIE_

_Sasuke: Again..At least she updated._

_KAT: Yeah hes got a point...ON WITH DA STORY! XD_

_Sasuke: About time..._

_KAT: glares_

_NOTE: Yes this was my first 'play thingy' before a story so kudo's for me!_

**_CHAPTER 11- TEARS DONT FALL_**

Sasuke walked through the forest in the morning. EVEN THOUGH he will admit he was a tiny weeny bit worried about Sakura, he let it go (like all men i know )

He sighed and walked down the street towards the bridge(sp?) when he saw Sakura. And she looked depressed.

He sighed inwardly and walked over to her. "You ok?" YES THE UCHIHA WAS A LITTLE CONCERNED!

She looked up. "Yeah. Why do you care Uchiha?" She spat. She wore something new today. A Black tube top with black fingerless gloves. She wore some black capri's and had fishnet stockings under it. She had her hair in a pony tail with some electric blue hair sticking out of her pink hair. She even had eyeline on.(AN/ im so proud of her...)

...And Sasuke wore...well...um...Clothes. (AN/ IDC WAT THE HECK HE WEARS!)

She looked at him. She smirked. "Come on Uchiha, do you really think something like last night would hold me back? Your as dumb as you have always looked." She stated. He growled. Man this girl annoyed him to no end.

Maybe she was going to kill him before the mission peacefully by ear bleeding. Hopefully was the key word. And since hes a loner. I decided hes so not gonna get his way. XD

"Well good morning...Narutos not here?" Kakashi said. Sakura looked at him. He smiled but was really scared inside.This girl was a ticking time bomb. Sakura looked away. She had been given that look before. And she didnt like it one bit.She turned to her right.

She rolled her eyes. "Still at the ramen stand eh?" She sensed. MAN SHE WAS LIKE A DOG ONLY EMOER! Kakashi looked at her. "Okay then lets go pick up some breakfast then." He said

...man the walk was silent. So like all annoying people who should huggle. Sasuke and Sakura had a glaring contest.Sakura and Sasuke tied by the time they got there and lucky them...

...Naruto was still eating.(Big shocker there) Sakura sighed. The tree walked in and sat down. Kakashi and Sasuke ordered some ramen. Sakura sat there patiently sharpening a kunai that had a blood stain on it and had some cherry blossoms craved in with...blood. (of course make sakura more emo...go ahead HELL YES I WILL! oh sry im talking to myself again hehehe please continue.)

_10 minutes later Naruto on his 20th bowl, Sasuke and Kakashi on their 2nd Sakura. Sleeping..._

Finally after Sakura's short nap. She woke up. She 'ahemed' the guys. They looked up.

"Oi Sakura?Sasuke-teme?Kaka-sensei? WHAT BRINGS U HERE!?" Naruto screamed in joy.Everyone sweatdropped.

"Naruto we are late for our meeting with THE HOKAGE!" And with that Sakura disappeard.

The rest looked at her seat and got up and ran to the Hokage's tower.

**end of chapter 11 sorry its so short but it looks kinda long. Sorry again to the reviewers and the lateness.**

**A personal thank you to all who reviewed. Im sure your reviews are great. Again if you have any corrections or important question please email me or message me. Thank you for reading chapter 11 of She's A Rebel From Suna and I hope to see you again soon.**

**The deadline for the next chapter is 11-25-2006 and I should be able to get it done with all the days off i have.**

**Again sorry to all who had to wait so long. I am really trying, but schools being a pain. And another thing...I totally forgot thar this chapter wasnt uploaded to the story but I just downloaded and didnt put it in the story. SORRY! MY BAD!**


	12. NOTICE! IM SO SORRY!

Chapter 12- We I updated.

Authoress's notes: Again I updated and im scaring myself.

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto...it hurts to say the truth.

Alright ummmm yeah i DID update but...its not a chapter. its just a notice that i really wish you ppl would help me out with.

**I am having a slight writers block and i need help.**

So I decided to have a poll. (please take the time to do this please because i WILL read them)

**_1.) Who should befriend Sakura?_**

_**a) Hyuga Neji**_

_**b) Hatake Kakashi**_

_**c) Yamanaka Ino**_

_**d) Uchiha Itachi, yes weird but i think i might have an idea for this one...oh well u decide**_

_**2.) Should Team 7 (aka Hatake Kakashi,Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto) go yell and or kill Gaara?**_

_**a) kill Gaara**_

_**b) Yell at Gaara**_

_**c) Thats a bad idea.**_

_**d) Think of something else (please leave an idea)**_

_**3.) What type of Song should i have for the next chapter?**_

_**a) Something loud and sad**_

_**b) something loud and happy**_

_**c) Something loud and angry**_

_**d) Something calming or depressing**_

_**4.) Should Sakura date Sasuke?**_

_**a) Hell yes**_

_**b) Hell no**_

_**c)Dont know**_

_**d) wouldnt go well together. Personalitys crash.**_

_**5.) Are you mad at me for not updating?**_

_**a) No**_

_**b) yes**_

_**c) Your okay.**_

_**Thank you for taking the quiz/polly thingy and i hope to update very soon.**_

_**The Deadline for all polls will be December 17th,2006. Then i will tally up the results and update a chapter to your likings.**_


	13. I gots grounded

WOW 253 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!

Sadly **all stories have been put on hold until further notice. I got grounded**

_**and since im so mean. If anyone reviews badly to this notice...well...you wont see an update for a while.**_

**So thats your warning. **

I am really sorry for those of you who voted and polled and I thank you very.much.

_**REMEMBER MY WARNING OR ELSE!!!!!! ALL MY STORIES WILL BE DELETED IF I HEAR ONE FLAME! IM NOT JOKING!!!!!**_

_Also, to those of you who do not have my story on alert, you may check on my profile on youtube to read the latest news on my stories._

Have a Lovely New Year

_Sincerely, _

_ForeHeadKAT_

**Date:12/31/2006**


	14. Disappear:The Final Wish

Chapter 12: Disappear. The Final Wish

Authoress's Notice: The polls are in! This will be my final chapter. So here are the answers for my poll.

1.) Who should befriend Sakura?A:Uchiha Itachi

2.) Should Team 7 go yell or kill Gaara? A: Neither. It was a bad idea.

3.) What type of song should i use for the next chapter? A: Loud and Sad.

4.) Should Sakura date Sasuke? A:Hell yes.

5.) Are you mad at me for not updating?A: your okay.

Good thing you people are nice and listen to my warnings. I WAS KIDDING! Like I would really delete my suckish stories.

Anyways onto the story...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat in the Hokage's office for a hole 20 min. until the others arrived. What were they doing? Shopping?

Anyways...

"Hey Sakura...?" Naruto asked "What?" Sakura asked. "Whats the mission about?" Sakura shrugged. "Like I would know." She said carelessly. Truthfully, she had a pretty good idea what the mission was about...and she did NOT want to do it.

"Well what a surprise...your late AGAIN TEAM 7!!!!!!!" Tsunade, the new hokage yelled.

Sakura smirked. So this team was as bad as she heard.

"Dont worry Lord Hokage, I'll make _sure_ they come early from now on." Sakura sent her new lovely teammates a death glare. Naruto and Kakashi shivered and Sasuke winced.

"Okay then sakura.Now lets talk about your mission.." Tsunade stated as she took out some files.

"Your next mission will be to infiltrate Akatsuki.Now, I know your all thinking that this will be risky for a bunch of gennin, but I need you to just go along with the program..."

As she explained it all (AN/ Yeah don't worry it will all be told soon)

Sakura packed all her belongings up. She locked her house up tightly seeing as she won't be coming home. Sakura sighed heavily. Today was the day.

She didn't even know if she was coming home or not. Then again, was this ever her home?

Sakura walked down a shadowy alleyway. Many people looked at her. But never gave the second glance. Did anyone care?

Maybe her parents cared….do they remember me? Sakura was deep thought when she bumped into a muscular chest. She didn't fall, seeing as her ninja skills would NEVER let her.

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where- Sasuke-san?" Sakura said in disbelief. Sasuke looked at her questioningly. '_Sasuke-san? Wth.' Sasuke thought to himself. _

_Sakura looked down at her feet. The way she always would when she was a little girl… _

"Hn." Sasuke said coldly. As he walked away.

Sakura sighed. What the hell was she doing? She scoffed. Looking down like some pathetic 5 year old.

'Why did I look down? I know I don't like him… he is the enemy. I got stuck here; it doesn't mean I have to make friends. Remember get in and get out. ' She thought to herself as she collected herself and continued her way down the street.

WAIT WAIT WAIT!

**SASUKE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HEADING THE WAY SHE WAS GOING!!!!**

_I was so stupid to think he liked me…_

_Why did I like him? _

_All he did was hurt me…_

_Just like my so called friends…_

_Just like I was told they would…_

_I didn't believe that they would…_

_I trusted them…_

_All they did was back stab and hurt me…_

_Why didn't I listen to you, Kazekage-sama?_

_I told you not to worry; that I could handle it._

_And I couldn't….I lied to you, and myself…._

_No one like me could handle them…_

_So why hide it? I did not want to show my fear, my sadness…_

… _My emotions…_

Sakura's P.O.V:

_I was told when I was little that emotions made someone weak. I was taught that hate would lead to my downfall, and in general._

_It Did. _

_I never listened to anyone. I had thought that all they would say would hurt me. And I didn't want to hurt…_

_I don't want to hurt anymore…_

_I walked towards the gates… it might very well be the last time I ever see them._

_The Uzumaki boy frowned at me. He looked 'troubled', but I could tell that there was more to it._

"_Sakura-san…" the boy started…_

_His eyes were watery… like rain that was ready to explode._

_What I said coldly, not that I meant it, I don't like emotions. I'm a fighter, as everyone had said when I was little._

"_Gaara's gone…" He spoke softly._

_My eyes widened with horror. _

_I was a fighter…right until the end._

"_No…" I spoke softly as a tear came down my eye, for the 1st time. In 4 years. _

_Naruto looked down. I hated it. This was not happening. It felt like my world was spinning. I have lost everything. Now I lost him?_

_The only boy who ever loved me?_

_It was too much, now the mission…_

_I held my head up high as tears streamed down my face. "Well? Aren't we going? Or are we going to go shopping?" I asked tearfully._

_Naruto looked up in disbelief "Your- your still going to go?" He stuttered._

_I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?" I had my priorities and seeing my old traitorous village, would devastate me. I could not let that happen._

_The man that I presumed was Rock Lee, looked at me sorrowfully. They all did. Those eyes…_

_The same eyes…_

_Why do I receive such cruel eyes?_

_Why me?_

_Pity…_

_The one word I was destined to be filled with. Oh god I sound like the Hyuga. _

_Where do I go from here?_

_Why exist._

"_**You are a tool to the world, Sakura. Remember that, as you leave this place."** – The 4th Kazakage._

_I wish not to leave, but to disappear_

_And not receive these stares,_

_They could cut through one's soul. _

_I cannot bear it._

_And if I do;_

_I belong in the world. A shadow._

_Do I know them? How dare they._

_How dare I…_

_To take it all for granted. Is to take all and not live for it._

_Proceed with caution… For I cannot live without death._

_Can you?_

_Can they?_

_Can I truly be someone among such glorious people._

_May those who defeat there destinies, be granted eternal glory._

_I want that glory. Though I shall never get it. _

_Gaara wanted love. I gave him it. He took it for granted._

_I want glory. I want power. I shall receive it. And not live to see it._

_Is glory visible?_

_Is glory a procession?_

_No._

_I am the procession._

_I am the tool._

_I am needed._

_I have a place in this world…_

_I belong to Suna and Konoha._

Sakura sighed as she and the other now glide through the trees, awaiting the gates of the Fire Country. Where Sakura will be dropped off.

_I belong to Konoha and Suna no more…_

_I am now Ayame of Akatsuki._

_**FIN **_

Fin means end ya dumb-ass ppl

Yes there will be another squeal thingy coming up. I decided it would be necessary.

I have also decided that I will do 3 stories as follow:

1.) Ayame of Akatsuki- Sakura's Journey to Akatsuki and what will happen there.

Most likely pairing will be Itachi or Deidara.

2.) The Burial- Speaks for itself. This will be the one shot of Gaara's funeral.

3.) The after-math- What happens after Sakura leaves for Akatsuki. Pairings: Neji-Tenten Naruto-Hinata Ino-Shikamaru Asuma-Kurenai

Shinuze-kakashi

Thank you for reading. My loyal followers will add me to the author alert plz. Since I am the one that does not stay loyal.

Please contact me if you would like me to email you or message you on the upcoming stories. I will gladly check them.


End file.
